


Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich das jemals zu Ihnen sagen würde

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [15]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Canon, Boerne Is Comforting, Boernes POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Zwischen den Ohren, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene / AU zu "Zwischen den Ohren" - wenn die Schlußszene mit den beiden anders gelaufen wäre.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/94540.html">Originalpost in seinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich das jemals zu Ihnen sagen würde

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Situative Tropes: Am Ende der Kräfte  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 90 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Hmpf. In meinem Kopf sah das irgendwie anders aus. Außerdem passen Anfang und Ende stilistisch gar nicht zusammen. Nicht so richtig toll, wen ich ehrlich bin.

***

Viel zu viel Blut, und das Mädchen - eigentlich ja noch ein halbes Kind - so bleich, daß er im ersten Moment denkt, daß sie das gar nicht überleben kann. Daß sie verblutet. Und alles nur wegen dieser Heimlichtuerei und einer Tenniskarriere. Tennis ist doch nicht das Leben.

Und Eltern, die jetzt da sitzen, in diesem gottverlassenen Krankenhausflur, fassungslos.

_"Nadine hat doch gespürt, daß sie anders ist! Aber sie wußte nicht warum. Und Sie haben ihr nicht geholfen!"_

Nein, sie haben nicht geholfen. Sie haben alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Und jetzt ist eine Frau tot und ein Kind liegt im Krankenhaus und niemand will dafür verantwortlich sein.

Er kann hier nichts mehr tun.

Im Gehen greift er nach seinem Telefon. Die Nummer wählt er fast schon automatisch.

***

Alle denkbaren Untersuchungen sind abgeschlossen. Er hat keinen Grund mehr, sie noch länger hierzubehalten.

_"Wie hättest du denn geheißen, als Mann, hm?"_

Und der Fall - kein Schritt weiter. Alle Spuren sind im Sand verlaufen. Wer auch immer ihr das angetan hat, sie sind wieder so ratlos wie am Anfang.

_"Dem Gesetz nach hättest du dich operieren lassen müssen. Die große Lösung."_

Er schaut in das Gesicht, älter, als er sie je gekannt hat. Es wird Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.

Im Gehen greift er nach seinem Handy. Auch ohne den Blick aufs Display ist er sich fast sicher, wer ihn anruft.

***

_"Ich mag grad nicht alleine sein."_

***

Epilog ... oder so was ähnliches

Nach der ersten erstaunten Nachfrage hatte Boerne ohne zu Zögern zugestimmt und war eine halbe Stunde später tatsächlich zum Fernsehen bei ihm vorbeigekommen. Und so saßen sie nun da - er mit einer Flasche Bier, Boerne mit einem Glas Wein - und Thiel mußte daran denken, daß dieses Spiel etwas gewesen war, worauf er sich gefreut hatte. Etwas, das er in einer ganz anderen Stimmung hatte ansehen wollen. Er nahm einen Schluck Bier und versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuspülen.

Und Boerne hatte das Spiel sicherlich überhaupt nicht sehen wollen. Er sah zur Seite, zu Boerne, der gemächlich das Weinglas zwischen den Fingern drehte und in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Als sie das letzte Mal zusammen getrunken hatten, hatte das irgendwie nicht so gut geendet, auch wenn er sich nur noch vage erinnerte.

"Danke."

"Mhm?"

Er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, fand aber trotzdem, daß er das sagen mußte. "Daß Sie vorbeigekommen sind."

"Aber gewiß doch", erklärte Boerne munter. "Wozu hat man denn Freunde."

Thiel sah überrascht auf, aber Boerne wirkte völlig ernst. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, woher Boerne diese absolute Gewißheit nahm. Diese Überzeugung, daß sie Freunde waren, und die Sicherheit, daß nichts daran etwas ändern würde.

"Soll ich das Video starten?"

Thiel nickte und ließ sich zurück gegen die Sofalehne sinken. Auf dem Bildschirm flimmerten die bekannten Bilder - den Anfang des Spiels hatte er schließlich schon dreimal gesehen. Er schloß die Augen, während Boerne weiterredete.

"Thiel?"

"Mhm ..."

"Schlafen Sie etwa ein? Sie verpassen das Spiel ja schon wieder."

"Mhm ..."

Etwas pikste ihn in die Seite, aber er brachte nicht mehr die Energie auf, wegzurücken. "Aber das war Ihnen doch wichtig. Sie wollten das Spiel doch unbedingt sehen, jetzt kommen -"

"Nicht ..." Er schob die Hand beiseite, die ihn schüttelte.

"Aber ..."

...

"Thiel?"

"Hm?"

"Kann ich umschalten?"

Sein Schweigen schien Boerne als Zustimmung zu werten, jedenfalls hörte er, wie der andere durch die Kanäle zappte und schließlich in einem Tierfilm hängen blieb. Und dann spürte er Boernes Arm um seine Schultern und eine Decke, die über ihn gezogen wurde. Und weil es darauf jetzt auch nicht mehr ankam, lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen Boerne. Der Kloß schien kleiner geworden zu sein. Und das Spiel konnte er irgendwann ansehen.

* Fin *


End file.
